


There's Always Time

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Recovering the Satellites, Fix-It, I had a lot of feelings, I'm lame I know, M/M, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Michael sorta panicked, Panic at the Disco Song Reference, anyway enjoy the nice, cause 2 chapters completed?, comment what my actual tags should be, enjoy the emotions, enjoy this one specific scene that I write more about in the end notes, for chapter 2, hahahaha, he had a Bi! Panci, if you watched the episode you know, mentions of traumatic experiences, uummm oh right, who me?, yes go me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: When you Panic and need a friend then a song.





	1. World gets too Heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts), [amberforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberforest/gifts).



> After the author finished writing she decided there needed to be more puns. she tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a longer drive gives Michael more time to think. He really needs a friend right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im adding to the fix-it fics cause this wouldn't leave me and I'm actually happy with it. ALSO PLEASE LET MICHAEL HAVE A FRIEND. HE NEEDS MORE FRIENDS. WHERE ARE ALL HIS FRIENDS?

Michael pauses and clenches his healed hand before letting it fall lax to his side to push the door of the wild pony open. He knows it'll just be him and Maria and he really needs that right now.

"Hey I was hoping if you were still open..." He asks in the almost too silent bar. Looking up and straight at Maria, he gives her a sad smile. "I kinda really need a friend right now."

The same sad smile forms on her. "Oh." Before understanding makes it soft. "Ya we're open. Come on first drinks on me."

Michael all but sags in relief because he really didn't know where else he could go with this.

He had a lot to think about during the drive over. Well the drive from the cave to the junkyard then high tailing it out of there the second he saw Alex. In a leather jacket. Waiting for him. Michael's not going to lie that everythings been way too much and for once he wants to try and work through it instead of ignoring and burying it.

Almost dying and then all the crap with Noah has really thrown him so for now he wants to be with a friend who doesn't know anything and will be here for him. A place he can take a second to just work through this mess of everything.

He knows it hurt a bit when he realized that him and Maria wouldn't work because even if they got passed the alien stuff…. Rosa.

Thinking clearly for once as he drove through the almost endless desert, Michael would probably try and keep Maria from all the Alien stuff as a selfish way to feel normal but he's done with keeping more secrets and hiding who he is. Sure they could've been something but he doesn't think it would last and Michael honestly just truly needs a friend right now, they both do.

As he settles in the stool across from Maria, everything sort of just starts slipping from him. The fear of dying. The pain of almost dying from bleeding out. The fear for Isobel and Max. The pain from losing his mom just mere hours ago. The relief of Isobel being free. The shock of finding Rosa. The panic and near explosion of hope upon seeing Alex.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

He looks up through blurry eyes at Maria. She's crying too.

"I- I wish I couldn't right now honestly." His voice wobbles as he takes a breathe. "But he's sorta the only good thing I can right now even after all the pain. It's just...Alex."

One side of her mouth lifts in a grin before dropping. "Then I'm really glad you want me to be a friend. It would've ruined all of us Geurin and- I think we both need one that's stayed."

The words hang i'm the air for a second before they drop down right onto Michaels chest.

"Oh fuck I- shit I just panicked and he might think-" 

Two warm hands take ahold of his face and his mind stills for a second, just enough time to consider what could still be but then the chaos is back though barely dialed down.

"You need to go to him then go. Alex has never been as happy Guerin so don't mess it up or let him mess it up. You hear me?"

"I hear you DeLuca." He whispers and gives her hands a tight squeeze before letting them rest on the table. Standing his eyes catch the guitar on its stand on the small stage.

"Could I-"

"Bring it back in one piece and my best friend."

He leans forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead before nearly running to the guitar then the door. Michael pauses and gives Maria one last look, to show he's sorry and that he still does care about her, that maybe in another life where there wasn't an Alex. "We would've been hot DeLuca." He proclaims and gives her a wink before walking out the door. The sound of her laugh follows him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there's more!!!!!! Get ready 😉


	2. Blink Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a plan and he's sticking to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So of course I needed a nice painful song to use and it had to be Panic obviously. Thank you @amberforest for the recommendation because they're the bff that knew just what song I needed. But now send help because now I can't stop listening to it on repeat......  
> Always by Panic at the Disco 💖

For once hope isn't a buzzing burning thing that makes his skin itch and him antsy with worry for how everything could go wrong. It's still burning but like the hottest day in the summer while he drives with the windows down. Nice for once, almost exciting.

Now the serious problem of what the hell he's going to do, and by do Michael means sing because if there's one thing getting back his hand is good for, it's to finally honest to god serenade Alex.

Alex deserves romantic and sappy and for him to know how much Michael loves him now that he has the chance where everythings out in the open, even with the pain and trauma they desperately need to work through, because there's nothing holding him back.

It's also why its not too hard deciding on a song because there's one he's always had at the back of his head that works almost too perfectly for them right now. Sure Alex was the punk emo but there was a reason they bonded over music. He might have also used it as a way to keep a piece of them when they were young and free, still just kids who knew music could ease some of the insanity that reality was. Music being an infinite and transcending thing.

The closer Michael gets to the junkyard and Alex, the more determined he gets.

He's Michael fucking Geruin and he's getting Alex back.

His plan for marching up to Alex, who would still be sat on the steps of his airstream waiting in that ridiculously good-looking leather jacket in New Mexico heat, with guitar in hand and cowboy hat atop his head; are instantly dashed when he sees said leather jacket idiot in his car heading for the exit.

This time Michael isn't letting him leave, letting Alex walk away again.

He's a mechanic and can make stuff move with his mind. He's also dramatic so as Alex's car stalls to a stop, Michael makes a sharp turn to stop in front of him, pretty much blocking Alex from leaving.

There's the smallest thought that the second he looks at Alex's face, his determination and resolve to give Alex his heart again will crumble and he'll panic again.

Upon seeing Alex's annoyed face with his signature scowl as they stare at each other from their car windshields, not only does Michaels determination solidify like cement but now there's that added spark of joyful hope because if Alex is mad then he still feels _something._

Alex tries to start his car again but it doesn't do a thing. His scowl intensifies. It makes Michael grin.

"What did you do to my car Guerin."

Michael scrambles to get out of his truck with the guitar when Alex exits his.

"Something I'll fix after I do what I came here for."

Giving the guitar a quick strum brings a rush of near euphoria and the instrument sounds tuned for the song he plans to use.

Alex is eyeing him warily now as he flicks first to the guitar then Michael's face until it falls on a certain hand. The sight makes him take a subconscious step forward and whatever argument he has ready to fire off dies before they pass his lips.

"Your-" The word is choked out as Alex stares at Michales healed hand with a mix of awe and pain.

"You're not leaving till I get you back and we end this terrible cycle of misunderstanding and pain, you hear me Alex! You know everything now so we deserve to at least try. So this is me. Trying again." His smile has dropped, the attention to his hand causing a slight hesitation but Michael takes a quick calming breathe then strums the first cords and starts singing. He can tell the instant Alex realizes what song it is.

He starts off a bit shaky and quiet but as he stares at Alex's face making sure to watch every expression, the song starts to easily flow from him and grows in volume.

_When the world gets too heavy_

_Put it on my back_

_I'll be your levy_

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue_

_On a get well card_

Michael wants to be there for Alex and for Alex to be there for him like how wonderful and perfect it was in the shed before it was ruined. Ruined and then Alex left and kept leaving.

_It was always you_

_Falling for me_

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back, to let me know_

This is them. It's always going to be Alex for him. Falling for him. Loving him. Time and time again they've come back then parted before coming back again.

He takes a step closer.

_I'm a fly that's trapped_

_In a web_

_But I'm thinking that_

_My spider's dead_

_Lonely, lonely little life_

_I could kid myself_

_In thinking that I'm fine_

The surprise and shock of hearing Alex sing this part with him, to him. Hearing his beautiful voice after so long that he still dreams of sometimes. The words hitting him because Alex is free now and safe even though neither of them are fine. They haven't been for years before they happened.

Michael felt like he was forever in this love and want for Alex, knowing that even if Alex walked away he’d come back somehow. Then Alex said it was over, this time it actually made him think it might be, that Alex was finally done with him. Michael tried to go back to hook-ups but that lead to Maria and that almost ruined all of them. He just wanted to be okay for once, to think he could be at least. But well, here they are.

_It was always you_

_Falling for me_

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back, to let me know_

Both are them are on the verge of crying, with tears that valiantly try not to fall and their voices have quieted to a softer tone.

_That I'm skin and bone_

_Just a king and rusty throne_

_Oh, the castle's under siege_

_But the sign outside says 'leave me alone'_

It's almost a relief as the words cycle through Michael's head then out his mouth because _this_ is how he feels, the current state he's in. Tired. Drained. Finally got what he wanted but in the end it didn’t really change anything, wasn't what he wanted because the idea of being alone is still a weight he can’t let go.

He can also see how this chorus is affecting Alex, how he's felt for most of his life.

Weak. Trying to be something ruined and old. Always under attack by something. Believing he needs to be alone.

_It was always you_

_Falling for me_

_Now there's always time_

_Calling for me_

Feeling scraped raw as they both sing should hurt, and it still does, but there's the underlying base of hope and the need to finally heal after everything. They deserve to. This moment with this song, slowly scraping away at the old skin of themselves to reveal their freshly new, albeit tender and sensitive one.

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back, to let me know_

_Blink back, to let me know_

The space between them as closed with the guitar being the only thing keeping them from latching onto each other like they do. The final strum fades into the air as do their voices and they just stare at each other with faces wet from tears and eyes reflecting the hopeful relief they feel until Michael feels like it’s too much and clenches his eyes shut. He’s clutching the guitar like a lifeline as his whole body grows tense, knowing he saw that his determination to try actually worked but it’s just like loving Alex; just because he knows and sees doesn’t mean it’ll actually be fully acknowledged by Alex.

Michael waits, his chest growing tighter for every second nothing changes until a hand gently covers his left on the neck of the guitar, the other going up to tangle in his hair that guides their foreheads to press together. It feels like Alex's whole being softens at the contact as his shaky exhale fans across Michael's face.

Mivhael's jaw clenches to keep the choked sob of relief from escaping as his eyes open to soft warm brown focused solely on him.

Fingers lightly stroke the back of his left hand in pure reverence before slowly loosening the tight gripe Michael has on it to take the instrument from between them and rested it against Alex’s car.

Michael lets Alex maneuver him however he needs, the hand stays held securely in his hair while Alex brings Michael's left hand up to his chest to lay them over his beating heart. The soft feel of leather reminds Michael of the jacket and his right hand hovers at Alex's side as his fingertips brush against the fabric before gripping onto it.

"Alex I-"

Brown eyes fall shut. "Shhh. Let's enjoy this for a few more seconds."

Michael listens and stares at Alex's face for two heartbeats before letting his eyes close so he can sink just a bit further into their _moment_. Just a few seconds then- no but he needs to- he has to tell Alex. He has to say it out loud to him.

“I love you.”

The words come out as a quiet desperate plea to be heard, to make it actually real, for Alex to know.

"Michael."

Hazel eyes flash open with barely contained hope and joy because Alex said- that was his name, his actual first name said in such a fond and weighted way Michael only remembers-

"We still need to talk."

The instant rush of more tears go unnoticed because now everything's gone cold inside and he thought they-

"Michael hey no don't- fuck, no you need to just give me a second so I can-"

"You don't-"

"I do! I do love you!" Alex says vehemently. "Michael Guerin you dumb alien I love you. You're my family. You're all I need now to finally start living again, to have the life I deserve because I gave the world the last 10 years of my life and now I want the rest for me."

Strong arms encircle him, his own latching on tight without a thought and it's like finally fitting into place with his head tucked into Alex's neck.

"I've been waiting here trying not to lose my head with worry, not knowing if you were okay while I had everything that I actually want to say buzzing around in my head. I love you and the next time I think about leaving I'm taking you with me."

Michaels feeling a bit of emotional whiplash but he nods and presses his face closer to Alex's neck.

"Okay." The word is said along Alex's skin. "To taking me with you. I love you." Michael pauses before continuing. "And I'm sorry. I did come earlier but seeing you wearing this," his hands tug at the leather jacket "might've made me panic. So I went to Maria because I needed a friend and a minute to think."

There's so much to talk about, for Michael to tell Alex. He's not keeping anything from him this time, Michael's telling him everything: about Rosa, what happened while he was waiting, what his mom showed him, everything and anything Alex wants to know.

"Let's sit?" He lifts his head up but stays pressed close. "Back of my truck like old times?"

There's that look on Alex's face that brings Michael right back to feeling all awkward and giddy. It's all fond while being equally exasperated.

"Sure Michael."

Hearing his name is almost too much and it's embarrassing how it makes him so happy. Then again he can't really remember the last time someone said it like Alex has or ever did.

The truck bed goes down with a look and Michael rummages in the front for blankets he keeps. He tosses them to Alex then he eyes the guitar and makes it fly to his hands, handling it with care when he leaves it in the cab.

Alex has already made himself comfortable with his back to the cab and his left leg bent so he can rest an arm on it. Michael moves to fit the space left for him before hesitantly shifting his weight to press against Alex's side. He waits a breath unsure before relaxing when Alex's arm goes around his shoulder and hand slides into his hair.

"Ok, talk."

Hit again by memories, of their first kiss, but not being derailed by the bad that followed because he's right here and now in the present where Alex says it with this challenging lit that's teasing.

"Any other orders Private?"

A strand of hair gets tugged gently.

"Tell me what you want me to know."

"I love you."

That gets a snort.

"I love you too Michael."

It helps settle him, how easily they both keep saying it. He feels ready to talk now so he does, he tells Alex everything.

-

"This is a stupid idea and I'm still pissed at you." Michael grumbles voice laced with pain as he and Isobel hold onto Max as they feed power into him while he revives Rosa.

"Almost…. There…. Alm-" Max grits out then there's a flash of blinding light that nearly blows them and everyone else in the cave back.

There's a gasp from Liz, Max, and the now reanimated Rosa. Both Isobel and Michael drop to the floor in exhaustion, Michael letting Iz fall into him for support. Warm arms are around him not a second later and Michael simply melts into Alex.

"Thanks. Love you." He slurs trying to look up with drooping eyes at the man holding him. The soft warm smile is the last thing he sees before passing out.

-

Feather light touches bring Michael back to consciousness. He's in a much more comfortable bed than his and there's a warm weight pressed against him.

"Ready to finally wake up I see."

A brush of lips touch his cheek and he follows them without thought to meet his.

Michael tries to shift so he can fully press up against Alex as they kiss but there's a sting in his arm when he pulls it. He finally opens his eyes to first see Alex's relaxed face then to the IV in his left arm.

Panic starts to bubble because he doesn't do hospitals, they never do hospitals. Isobel was the exception. He shouldn't _be_ in a hospital-

"You're safe. You're in my cabin. It's okay. No hospital. Just us in my bed. You're safe Michael."

It takes a couple seconds for his brain to register Alex's words, for the panic to subside leaving him exhausted again.

"Safe." He croaks and focuses back onto Alex's face.

"Safe. Sleep some more okay. I'll be right here." Alex reassures him and his eyes start to droop.

"Love…."

"You too."

-

This time he wakes up with no IV and to the clicking of keys.

It's rhythmic enough to lull him back to sleep but he feels like he's rested enough.

"What's that for?" He whispers mouth dry.

"Building Rosa her alibi. Here." A small bottled water is placed in front of his face with a straw he sips from gratefully. "You staying awake this time or plan to make me worry for another few hours."

"Hours?"

"It's been almost 2 days. You've woken up on and off, almost all times with you freaking out about the IV."

"Sorry."

Alex closes his laptop and places it on the bedside table. "Is there a reason your saying sorry when there's no actual need?"

His arms are crossed but all Michael can really focus on are his beautiful arms and bare chest.

"I will put a shirt on don't tempt me Michael."

"Not sorry." He says while doing his best to wiggle into the free space between Alex's arms and chest.

"You're really something you know that." Alex huffs doing his best to hide his quiet laughter as he lets Michael do as he pleases.

"You're comfy."

Once settled in Alex's arms with his face tucked into Alex's neck, he starts laying soft sucking kisses along it.

"We're not having sex Michael."

"Keep using my name we will." He knows the near gravel like roughness of his voice does things to Alex.

A hand snakes into his hair and pulls his head back to be eye level with heated brown.

"We are going to go on dates and get to know each other again before any of the fun stuff happens cowboy. Get up you need to eat."

Michael believes a pout is very appropriate right now.

"Are you seriously pouting."

"Yes."

He smiles when Alex squints at him before rolling his eyes and heaving out a sigh.

"Alright you get one kiss-" Michael's already trying to lean in but the hand still in his hair keeps him firmly in place, "-but I'm kissing you and that's the only one for the next 24 hours."

"Deal now come here please." His answer is instant as he stays put, waiting with anticipation and longing because sure he has patchy memories of lips against his during his conscious moments, but they barely had time for just them because Max decided he wanted to bring Rosa back and almost get himself killed.

"Well now I must because someone actually used their manners."

Soft lips dissolve any further comments Michael might make, a firm but gentle pressure that's almost too tender for Michael's heart to handle before Alex uses his curls to tilt their heads just enough for a deeper kiss. Alex keeps the kiss at a slow burning pace that Michael grows drunk on because it keeps going.Then there's a tease of tongue causing a brief shutter through Michael as his mouth opens to kick the kiss up to the next level, but then Alex is pulling away, sucking Michael's bottom lip as he goes looking barely affected besides the smug glint in his eyes.

"That should hold you."

Michael stares dazed as Alex easily slides away to stand and head for the door. Somehow he'd been maneuvered into on his back without realizing it.

"Wha- I-" his brain scrambles for any coherent thought but Alex pretty much just kissed him stupid.

"We had a deal. I'm grabbing us some clothes so try and see if you can walk while I do that. That's just a preview by the way, I'm not holding back anymore."

A pillow flies from the bed at Alex's head but the bastard actually catches it and tucks it under his arm. Michael groans in defeat as he tries to calm down.

"Asshole!"

"That's the third date if you're good."

He can hear additional laughter further away in the cabin informing him they're not alone.

"Love you!"

He dares to shout back because he said he wasn't holding back and neither is Alex.

"Love you too but save that for the fourth date!" The near instant reply brings a rush of joy that he hasn't felt in the last ten years. It finally feels like things are taking a turning point for the better and he'll do everything in his power to keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually get that emotionally sad when I write but when I wrote Alex saying Michael's name and Michael being so full of hope like it was everything he wanted finally being given to him, before he pretty much breaks thinking he was going to crashland again- ya I actually cried with tears literally falling. You can ask Shay to verify. I yelled at them constantly because I was a little worried. It still just _hits_ me when I re-read it!
> 
> Also I may still be grieving about The Magicians and resigned with whatever the hell is going on with RNM season 2. Thoughts on Michael being raised by Jim Valenti?


End file.
